Un juego de azahares
by misaki524
Summary: Un mensaje de WhatsApp lo regreso a la realidad, un número desconocido con unas alas de dulce como imagen, "demasiado raro" pensó. Asi su encuentro comenzó, chateando con un desconocido, Sam Winchester no tenia idea de quien era su interlocutor pero se alegraría demasiado al encontrarse con la persona que osa ponerlo a seguir un juego de niños para reunirse en persona.


Hola a todos los que me leen, volvi con otro fanfic, esta vez cambie de pareja por SAM y GABRIEL, es mi intento de algo romantico y gracioso, queria cambiar un poco así que no hay lemon, ni una pisca. Fue algo que ya tenia terminado pero que al principio era con otra idea (misterio) pero que despues me dio la meloseria y pues bueno quedo esto como resultado final. La verdad a mi me gusto, espero que al igual a ustedes.

Quiero agradecerle a mi vaca favorita Aleja Ciro por ayudarme a encontrarme la cancion perfecta, gracias a ella es que es un poco más meloso.

La cancion que utilizo es Para amarte mejor de Andrés Cepeda watch?v=KO9wUF3Z6XM me parecio simplemente perfecta...

Por ultimo ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen...

Sus lágrimas estaban estancadas en esos bellísimos ojos esmeraldas, la muerte lo perseguía a cualquier lado, aunque tratase de huir no podía. ¿De qué le servía? ¿Para qué seguir viviendo si no tenía a nadie? Lucho por su familia, y lo habían abandonado, tal vez, en un futuro se volverían a encontrar pero en este momento estaba solo y tenía que afrontarlo.

Su rutina estaba firmemente construida, cada día despertaba al amanecer si es que lograba conciliar el sueño, bebía un poco de café y se ejercitaba, buscaba un caso, trataba de solucionarlo, se hospedaba en un motel malo o regresaba al bunker, comía cuando se acordaba, leía y se iba a dormir, a convivir con sus demonios, estos eran los que más lo asustaban, los recuerdos, las pesadillas, su hermano, la marca.

Algunas veces era visitado por Castiel, eso lo alegraba lo hacía sentir menos solo, hablaban de los casos, de banalidades, y algunas veces Cass le llevaba miel que el mismo cultivaba, al principio era extraño que el ángel lo visitara sin que estuviera el rubio, pero fue un acto que Sam agradecía en silencio.

Antes había sido mucho más fácil irse, dejar esa vida de cazador de lado, ahora quiza por el tiempo y por la edad se percató que nunca huiría de ese estilo de vida, que era imposible sin importar que, siempre había algo que lo regresaba a esa vida.

Poco a poco aprendió a sobrellevar y aunque nunca fue la que soñó era la que tenía, así que porque no aprovecharla al máximo, porque no hacer lo que siempre quiso, ya no tenía un hermano que estuviera siempre a su lado diciéndole que hacer o que no hacer, ya no tendría que aparentar nunca más.

Desde demasiado tiempo atrás, él sabía que le gustaban los hombres (no como su hermano que se empecinaba en adentrarse tanto en el closet que parecía que buscaba Narnia, en lugar de enfrentar sus sentimientos por el ángel que lo había salvado de más de un infierno), en el pasado había amado a Jessica y Amelia, pero esos sentimientos no se podían comparar por lo que en algún momento sintió por un arcángel de dorados ojos y dorados cabellos.

Se regodeo por un momento mientras caminaba hasta un restaurante con el recuerdo de ese tramposo, pidió y siguió ensimismado hasta que el sonido de un mensaje de WhatsApp lo regreso a la realidad, un número desconocido con unas alas de dulce como imagen, "demasiado raro" pensó.

-Hey, sexy

-Creo que te equivocaste.

-No Sam, no me equivoque de número.

Y como se sabe mi nombre, él tenía a todos los contactos que alguna vez había necesitado, así que quien podría ser.

-¿Te conozco?

-Ay, my moose, ya te olvidaste de mi -_-

-¿Crowley?

-¿Quéé? Por qué me confundes con ese demonio? Hieres mi corazón :(

-¿Quién eres?

-Tu mayor sueño

-...

-Te ves muy bien

Sam comenzó a creer que su interlocutor era un acosador pervertido, observaba a todos lados tratando de encontrar a la persona con la que posiblemente hablaba.

-No estoy ahí, pero aun así te veo.

-¿Qué quieres?- su paciencia se estaba acabando

-Que me recuerdes.

\- ¿Y como se supone que haga eso si no me dices quién eres?

-Así no sería interesante, será un juego.

-¿Y que gano yo con eso?

-Verme- "wow, eso sí que sería un premio" pensó sarcásticamente

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Vamos, será divertido, soy de fiar.

-Mmm, no sé- bien podría ser una trampa

-Sé que estas aburrido, prometo que no te decepcionaras

Después de pensarlo un poco, decidió que si bien podía ser una trampa, él estaba aburrido, sin un caso y quizá valdría la pena, ya sea para atrapar un malo o quien sabe, solo que tendría que ser precavido.

\- Está bien

\- :D perfecto

Aun se preguntaba si está bien lo que hacía, porque quien carajos le sigue el juego a alguien que no conoce y por celular, además, quien se seguía mensajeando con un posible acosador.

-¿Qué haces?

-No se supone que tú lo sabes todo sobre mi.

-Sí, pero quiero que tú me lo digas

-Estoy cenando, y ¿tú que haces?

-Estoy comiendo un dulce, que te parece si empezamos ya el juego.

Te voy a dar una pista inicial y esta te llevara a otras, esta pista te llevara a un lugar y allí encontraras otra.

"los extraterrestres bailaron, las putas llegaron, las leyendas urbanas cobraron vida"

Qué clase de pista es esa, un lugar donde las leyendas urbanas cobraran vida, toda su puta vida podría darle esa respuesta, cualquier lugar podría ser, esa obviamente no ayuda; los extraterrestres bailaron, tal vez se refería a una película pero él no recordaba haberse visto una película donde se baile con extraterrestres, a lo mejor se refería a un cine, que podría significar "las putas llegaron" a lo mejor es un cine triple x, ¿qué clase de pervertido me pediría que valla a un cine porno?

-¿Yo he estado en ese lugar?-pregunto después de un rato, ya que no podía creer que lo estuvieran citando a un lugar de esos.

-Sí has estado ahí, y ya no te daré mas pistas.

La persona con la que estaba hablando Sam, solo podía reírse, por qué Sammy creería que lo iba a citar en un cine porno, aunque mala idea no era, para después.

"Bueno al menos no es un cine porno" pensaba con alivio, pero descartada esa idea no le quedaba más que pensar. A lo mejor en un caso antiguo, uno donde estuviera con Dean y el saliera a buscar putas, pero eso no reducía la lista. Lo que hacia distraía su atención de temas más pesarosos y eso le gustaba, pero se una pregunta se formó en su cabeza como la persona con la que hablaba sabía lo que él hacía, como este supo quién era Crowley, eso creaba muchas, muchas dudas.

-¿Cómo sabes quién es Crowley?

-Lo conozco

-Entiendes que eso no me hace sentir mejor, bien podrías ser un demonio

-No lo soy

Sam estaba más que escéptico, no podría estar seguro pero quería resolver esto. Dejo en visto el mensaje. Se acostó en su cama y siguió pensando, recordando los casos más extraños que había vivido, el primero que se le vino a la mente fue el de las hadas y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara al recordar a su hermano, casi volviéndose loco, luego estuvo el que Gabriel los metió a ambos en programas de tv, cuando este mato a Dean, retrocedía y retrocedía y la tristeza se veía en su rostro, no era capaz de sacarse de la cabeza a ese ángel y justo cuando pensaba en rendirse y dormir un poco, se ilumino, recordó la primera vez que se encontraron con el arcángel o mejor dicho con el trickster, todo concordaba, primero había hecho que un profesor cretino se matara, luego que un chico creyera que había sido abducido y que lo habían hecho bailar, por ultimo trato de seducir a Dean con un montón de chicas, o sea putas…

A caso su interlocutor era es rubio que lo había jodido tanto, hasta el punto de sentir algo por él. No le importo que fuera más de media noche, salió, se fue a esa universidad, su corazón latía esperanzado tras del volante, condujo varias horas sin descanso, y cuando llego no sabía que debía buscar o en donde, deambulo un rato hasta que fue al lugar donde en el pasado había creído que habían matado a un Dios pagano de la travesura, camino buscando cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, de repente algo resalto, una rosa, una nota, "Falta poco otra adivinanza pronto nos veremos, no desesperes"

El palpitar de su corazón lo sentía en los oídos, un tamborilear potente que lo aturdía, pensaba que le daría un paro cardiaco si no controlaba sus emociones.

Se sentía lleno de alegría, por primera vez en mucho tiempo anhelaba que el tiempo pasara rápido por fin algo bueno parecía estar en el horizonte y no solo tenía seguir luchando. Un calor y un revoloteo se formaban en su pecho, se sentía como un adolescente. Volvió al auto, ahora solo quería descansar un rato, se detuvo en un motel cualquiera y apenas toco la cama entro en un mundo onírico.

Estaba en la cama donde se había dormido, sentía un calor embriagador, y una presencia junto a él, primero pensó en Dean más recordó que ya no estaban juntos e instintivamente se lanzó a por el arma que mantenía debajo de la almohada, apunto con ella a la persona que estaba junto a él, unos brillantes ojos dorados le devolvieron la mirada. Soltó el arma, aquella mirada lo dejo en Shock, había esperado tanto y aun así se sentía tan confundido y feliz, el arcángel le abrió los brazos, Sam no espero y se abalanzo, lo abrazo queriendo no soltarlo, algo desde el primer momento en que se vieron había despertado, algo profundo, una conexión y en verdad creía que el sentimiento era mutuo. El cálido abrazo lo relajaba y lo llevaba al nirvana, se separó un poco y lo miro a los ojos, no podría creer que fuera cierto, aunque en el fondo algo le decía que no era real, sabía que se había quedado dormido, pero no tenía relevancia. Solo quería estar un poco más entre sus brazos, se le rompía el corazón de pensar en levantarse, hacía mucho tiempo que no soñaba algo lindo. Sus pesadillas habituales acostumbraban tener monstruos y demonios, y no justamente esos que podía vencer con un cuchillo y una pistola, eran sus culpas y sus miedos los que lo manos del ángel se deslizaron por sus cabellos, acariciándolo, tranquilizándolo, palabras dulces y reconfortantes salían de la boca del rubio, de esa manera permanecieron largo rato, ambos en el piso y el más alto recostado en su pecho.

Al abrir los ojos y despertar se sentía vacío y sentía el calor y un cosquilleo donde las manos y los dedos habían tocado. Salió en busca del motel donde se había hospedado la vez que Gabriel había matado a Dean una y otra y otra y otra vez; en esa ocasión se sintió frustrado, cansado de intentarlo, y furioso con Gabriel por hacerlo vivir los peores momentos que había vivido, pero entendió lo que quería enseñarle. Llego y busco cualquier cosa, otra nota, una flor, no importaba que, pero aunque puso la habitación patas arriba no encontró nada, se sentó sobre una cama y encendió la radio en un acto reflejo, alcanzo a escuchar la dedicatoria "para ti Sam, en el hotel california di mi vida para que salieras; búscalo y me encontraras" cuando los locutores terminaron de decir la dedicatoria comenzó a sonar "heath of the moment".

Podría jurar que estaba recorriendo el país, quería que fuera aquel bromista el que le mandaba esos mensajes y aunque una parte le decía que muy probablemente era una trama y que el rubio estaba muerto, otra mantenía la esperanza viva, le impulsaba con fe ciega y pedía a gritos que confiara y eso hacía.

Seguía conduciendo, las horas pasaron y su mente no se quedaba quieta, imaginaba cualquier escenario posible, tanto los malos como los buenos, iría preparado, no podía arriesgarse y que fuera una treta. Al llegar su corazón comenzó a palpitar muy rápido, un nudo en el estómago se formó; la emoción arremetía contra su cuerpo, entro despacio, cada paso que daba era un golpe de adrenalina. Observo todo a su alrededor, el lobo estaba vacío, las luces tenues, "trampa" desprendía cada esquina de ese lugar que no había cambiado desde la última vez, saco su más fiel compañera (su pistola) y avanzo, la emoción permanecía pero algo en su corazón se había roto, aguantaba la rabia que sentía en esos momentos, ¿cómo pudo haber sido tan idiota? Ese ángel había muerto y ahora algo intentaría matarlo, se tragaba las esperanzas y las lágrimas, lo que quisiera atacarlo se llevaría su furia.

Caminaba a paso firme, observando cada lugar, deambulo por un rato, hasta llegar al salón donde alguna vez los dioses se reunieron y donde un rubio dio su vida por los dos hermanos. Se pregunta qué ser podría conocer todo lo que vivieron, ya que esa jugada era sucia, hacerlo revivir todos esos momentos era simplemente cruel, con cada paso su cólera incrementaba. Al abrir la puerta del gran salón se preparó para luchar, una sorpresa se llevó al no poder ver nada, oscuridad era lo único que había, busco la linterna en sus bolsillos pero no la encontró, "genial" pensaba "ahora si caí redondito, hubiese sido menos doloroso si me servía en bandeja de plata". Espero un golpe que nunca llego, siguió caminando despacio en la periferia, esperando que los ojos se adaptara y pudiera identificar alguna figura. Permaneció inmóvil, hasta que comenzó a escuchar "para amarte mejor" de Andrés Cepeda, eso lo desconcertó pero no por eso bajo sus defensas, un halo de luz ilumino sutilmente el dentro de la habitación, dejando ver una silueta masculina, Sam estaba anonadado, ahora que podía respirar normal, se percató del aroma que inundaba la sala, flores de azahares, la música continuaba sonando

 **Para revivir este amor**

 **Y recuperar tu cariño**

 **Hoy vengo a pedirte perdón**

 **Por todo lo que te hice sufrir**

La luz poco a poco abarcando todo lugar, dejando así a la vista, las inmaculadas flores blancas rodeando todo, algunas en ramilletes y grandes ramos en las paredes y en el suelo. Flores sueltas espolvoreadas en todo el piso.

 **Sé que es difícil olvidar lo vivido**

 **Pero escucha bien lo que vengo a decir**

 **Tanto sufrimiento y dolor hoy parecen ser mi castigo**

 **Por equivocarme y no ver el amor que había en ti**

La impresión lo había desarmado, todo eso era para él, sus ojos le ardían, tal vez estaba soñando y no recordaba haber ido a dormir, su corazón estaba desbocado, la felicidad y la vida por una vez le sonreían, una canción perfecta que había escogido el ángel rubio de dorados ojos que en ese momento se encontraba en el centro de la habitación con un ramo de las mismas flores lo miraba con gran felicidad. Esa bella melodía decía todo lo que se tenía que decir, expresaba correctamente los sentimientos del mayor. Ahora solo quedaba decir:

-Hola…

 **Bueno gracias por terminar de leer, solo quiero decir que esta historia esta tambien en Amor Yaoi.**


End file.
